Talk:Level 2 Chakra Nature
The Releases Air Release is the exact same thing as Wind Release, Thunder Release is the same as Lightning Release, Shadow Release is basically the hidens of the Nara clan, I believe Sea Release has been taken by Kait and adding Dark to something doesn't really make it sound unique or cool. Also, I'm not sure you need a release to do light techniques since Yamato was able to make a ball of light without it. Sigh, IDK how many times I have to tell you this but ITS NOT FINISHED, I haven't even put it on anyone yet, nor have I thought about what to name some of the stuff on it yet. Also, how can you make an assumption on something that doesn't have a description on it yet, just because it says Shadow or Thunder Release doesn't mean you assume it the Nara clan technique or anything else. So how can you judge what it is when it has nothing on it, no description, or anything, now how does that makes no sense. Also, idk if I am going to make separate releases for it yet, but it seems like your just making assumptions on it when it isn't finished. And if you don't mind I would like you to stop doing that because it is annoying me and keeping me for editing this page to make it better--ISavage (talk) 23:51, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Savage, I am trying to be nice and help you but you're not letting me help you and it attacking me for it which is really getting on my nerves right now. I get that it isn't finished, you have said it like 5 times already but what you don't seem to understand is this: I'm trying to HELP you finish it by telling you what is wrong with it so far and your taking offence to it without just cause. You need to understand that air and wind is the same thing, the only difference between thunder and lightning is one stays in the clouds and the other strikes the earth below them. Shadow Release sounds like something that would manipulate the shadows like the Nara clan techniques and I doubt I am the only one to think that so it is logical for me to point it out. But I was wrong about Sea Release, the closest thing is the Sea Gate. Again, I am trying to HELP you so please be civil with me.='Lord' of the bored, User:Boredfan1= 22:14, December 4, 2013 (UTC) But, when you judge something when it doesn't haven any info on it, to me that really isn't helping, that's more assuming that its going to be this rather than what I am about to put on it. Again, I may not even make it special release, I might just do something like list the nature, then in parenthesis put (Level 2) something like that. I understand that you wanna help, but to me its offending by judging something with no info at least the naming part.--ISavage (talk) 00:31, December 5, 2013 (UTC) You get a certain impression from a name and you use that to help form a conclusion on it and it's lack of information is your fault, not mine which is why I am advising you to take off Shadow Release, it is the exact same thing as the Nara clan hidens since it would be the manipulation of shadows thus, copyright infringement which I cannot allow.='Lord' of the bored, User:Boredfan1= 03:20, December 5, 2013 (UTC)